


Can You Play A Peek A Boo

by pagen_godess



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kingdom Hearts III, sora and boo r 2 cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: Can you play a peek a booI can play a peek a booAre you thereYes I amAre you thereYes I amPeeka peeka peeka peeka boo! - Child's Nursery RhymeA few small moments shared between Sora and Boo. Mostly because they are both adorable and I need them to interact.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Handshake

  
"Mike Wazowski, right?" Sora said as he turned his attention away from the monsters and towards the child in front of him. He could hear Donald and Goofy introducing themselves to the other two but at that moment he didn't care. All he had eyes for was the child in front of him. The human child in front of him.

  
What was a human doing in a world full of monsters? And how had she gotten here?

  
Sora knew that she didn't belong because if she had Sora himself wouldn't have changed into a monster to fit in better. So how was it that 'Boo' had come to be in this world?

  
Those were questions for another time however. A time when there wasn't a small child standing in front of him. Boo giggled and hid her mouth behind her hands as if not being able to see it would stop Sora from hearing her laugh. Not that Sora could blame her for laughing. For all he really knew he looked pretty funny. While he had a general idea of his looks he wouldn't know every detail until he was able to look good look at his reflection.

  
So Sora simply offered Boo a smile of his own and held out one of his hands. Wide brown eyes stared at his furry fingers for a moment before Boo reached out and placed her tiny hand on his palm.

  
Sora smiled a much more toothy grin as he wrapped his hand around hers and gave it a gentle shake. "It's very nice to meet you Boo!"

  
2\. Flower

  
"Flower flower flower flower!" Boo cried as she ran towards the bouquet that sat on top of one of the desks in the lobby area of the Monsters Inc. building.

  
Sora laughed as she watched the almost four year old bounce towards the bright yellow flowers. It wasn't any trouble for him to follow along behind the child as Sulley and Mike got her door ready. They'd all had an exciting night and now it was just about time for the child to go home and go to sleep.

  
Sora was surprised that Boo's parents hadn't found out that their child was disappearing for a few hours a night once a week. Neither Mike nor Sulley seemed overly worried about the child's parents finding their child missing however so Sora wasn't going to worry himself too much.

  
"Be careful Boo." Sora said as he stopped beside the desk. Boo ignored him however too busy climbing on a sturdy chair so that she could reach the vase. Before he could stop her she already plucked a pair of yellow flowers out of the vase and jumped to the floor.

  
Sora hoped that the owner of the flowers wouldn't miss the two that the child had taken. "Are those for Mike and Sully, Boo?" Sora asked.

  
"Ears." Boo said, as if the word itself was enough to explain her master plan. Apparently it was because Sora knew exactly what Boo's plans were. There was only one problem. Neither Mike nor Sulley had ears to stick flowers behind. While the both of them had horns Mike's were small and wouldn't hold a flower very well.

  
"Boo." Sora called causing the child to turn her attention back to him again. "Mike doesn't have ears."

  
Boo's mouth dropped open in a look of childlike horror and Sora had to fight back the sudden urge to laugh. Stopping a foot or so away from Boo Sora knelt down so that he was as close to eye level as he could be with the toddler. "What are you going to do? We could tape it behind one of his horns."

  
A thoughtful look crossed the child's face. Brown eyes scrunched up as if Boo were thinking very hard and then the child smiled. Placing a hand on Sora's knee she stood one the very tips of her toes and tucked one of the flowers behind one of Sora's own pointed ears. She didn't quite manage to get it all the way behind Sora's ear leaving it to dangle just a bit.

  
Sora blinked his eyes wide because he hadn't expected the child to give him one of the flowers. A soft smile spread across Sora's face as he reached up to tug the flower the rest of the way behind his ear. "Thank you Boo."

 

3\. Piggyback Ride

  
Boo squealed in Sora's ear as he jumped over an empty laugh canister. Several of the containers had been knocked over in an earlier fight and were laying on the floor waiting to be put back to their proper places. Sora had offered to help move them but Sulley had told him to leave them be for now and so Sora was carrying Boo around the room jumping over small obstacles when the child squealed and laughed in his ears.

  
It was a nice sound to hear especially compared to the child startled screaming earlier that evening. Thankfully everything had gone better than expected and now they were simply waiting for Mike and Sulley to retrieve Boo's door. Apparently it was kept separate from all the others. Why exactly Sora hadn't asked though he was sure that he'd get a story if he did.  
So Sora was watching Boo while Mike and Sulley were getting the door and Donald and Goofy were off doing whatever it was they were doing. What that was Sora didn't know but it meant that they weren't hovering over him and Sora was thankful for it. Besides he didn't mind watching Boo for a bit.

  
He liked kids and playing with kids and if he was right the kid on his back was on her very last leg and would probably be asleep before long. "Want me to jump again Boo?" Sora asked as his eyes landed on a tipped over chair. It would be more a big step than a jump to get over it but Boo didn't know that.

  
"Jump." Boo mumbled more than demanded. Sora's ear flicked back as he turned his head just enough to get a look at Boo. The little brunettee's eyes were droopy and her breathing had slowed a great deal since his jump a minute or two before. Yup, she was just about to hit that point where she'd be dead to the world.

  
Sora hummed a soft noise in the back of his throat and wondered if he should let her sleep or if he should try and keep her awake long enough to say good-bye to the others. Sora's walk slowed to a halt beside the fallen chair. A soft yawn sounded from behind his back and a small face rubbed against the course fur on the back of his neck.

  
Sora found himself hoping that Boo didn't drool in his sleep like Sora himself had when he been little. Sora's ears twitched as voices began to echo through the room. It sounded like Mike and Sulley (mostly Mike). Turning around so that he was facing the proper direction Sora began to make his way towards the door station closest to the rooms main entrance.

  
"Boo," Sora said voice soft, "Mike and Sulley are back. Do you want to say good-bye?" Boo grumbled and one hand removed itself from the back of his jacket probably to rub at a sleepy eye. Boo's chin smacked his shoulder as she peeked Sora's head. There's was a small inhale in his ear before Boo perked up and screamed. "KITTY!"


	2. Chapter 2

4\. Lullaby

  
Sora hummed a soft tune as he swayed gently from side to side. Boo's breathing was soft as the child dozed in his arms. Playing hide and seek was apparently an exhausting game when you had the entire first floor of a giant warehouse to play in. She'd lasted longer than Sora had expected her too considering it was well and truely past the child's bedtime by a few hours at least.

  
Sora didn't quiet know how time flowed between Monstropolis and the human world that the doors connected it to. They apparently had a similar measure of time but day and night seemed to be reversed or so it seemed. Sulley said that they worked during daylight hours in the monster world and that meant that it was night time in the human world. That wasn't true for Boo however because it was always dark in her room when Sulley would get her for a few hours of play after hours.

  
Sora shook his head to chase away his current thoughts. Every world ran on their own time and if he tried to figure out what time it was in one place when it was a different time in another he was going to give himself a headache. So instead he turned his attention towards the child in his arms.

  
Sora sighed and turned his head so that he was resting a cheek against Boo's hair. The soft sound of Boo's breathing was enough to make muscle's that were always ready for the next fight relax. Sora inhaled the soft scent of baby shampoo filling his senses. If he really tried he could remember the shampoo his parents had washed his own hair with when he'd been small. His shampoo had smelled fruity while Boo's carried the slightest scent of powder. It was a nice smell.

  
Sora shifted slightly so that he was leaning against the wall behind him instead of sitting up straight. His ears twitched as Boo murmured and shifted slightly in his arms. One sharp tooth chewed at his lip as he considered shifting Boo so that she was in his lap. She'd probably be more comfortable that way. As gently as he was able Sora shifted Boo and tucked placed her in the space created by his crossed legs one arm still cradling the child's head.

  
Boo fussed slightly and brown eyes pried themselves open and tilted upwards.

  
"It's okay. You're safe Boo. There aren't any monsters here." Boo shifted digging her elbow into Sora's stomach. Sora winched slightly at the child's pointy elbows but he'd had worse things jam themselves into his stomach before so any sounds he might have made never made it past his teeth. Sora waited for Boo to settle again before he began humming a soft tune.

  
It wasn't quite the soft song that his mother had sung to him when he was small nor was it the silly songs that he had sung with his father. This song had a different place in his heart. He was humming the Sound Idea that he and Riku had shared during their exam. He'd been humming it a lot as of late. Sometimes Sora found himself wondering if the Dream Eaters could carry messages and if so he wondered if they could take messages to Riku and the King and Kairi once they were introduced.

  
For now however Sora had another use for them. Smiling down at the now sleeping child Sora's fingers twitched and made a tapping motion as if he were tapping a piece of paper or maybe a card. And if there was a soft puff of neon colored smoke the revealed a red and pink cat with a cherry for a tail for a brief moment before it disappeared again the only one who had to know it was Sora.

  
5\. Around the Door

  
Sora's ears twitched at the sound of Boo's giggles. Not that Boo's current location was a secret. Especially since he'd watched her run around to the other side of the door he was leaning against. Apparently the little girl thought she was being sneaky. It was just to bad that her soft giggles kept giving her away.

  
Blue eyes moved so that Sora could see the head of brown hair that was poking around the side of the door. A wide grin split Boo's face her cheeks flushed with laughter. Sora smiled as he looked away from the child pretending for that moment in time to not see her. In a few seconds she'd dart back behind the door and then she'd show up on the other side. This activity had actually been going on for about five minutes already and so long as Boo didn't tire of the game Sora was happy to play.

  
"Oh where, oh where, Has my little Boo gone? Oh where, oh where can she be? With her hair cut short, And one tooth, Oh where, oh where can she be?" Sora sang just loud enough for Boo to hear him. Sora made sure to over exaggerate his movements as he turned his head in the opposite direction of the little girl's hiding place. He even went to far as to place a hand above his eyes as if he was looking in bright sunlight instead of the well lit Laugh Floor.

  
As soon as Boo darted back behind the door however Sora rolled to his feet and followed the child. Standing on Boo's side of the door Sora watched as Boo peaked around the door and made a confused noise at not finding him there.

  
"Sora?" Boo questioned upon finding him missing. The little girl rounded the door completely Sora following. The pair of them continued going in circles for a minute or two before Boo stopped completely a soft pout on her face.

  
"Sora?" Boo called.

  
Sora watched her head turn back and forth for a moment before he crouch down low to the ground. The few steps he had to take were silent.

  
"GOT YA!" Sora cried as he wrapped his hands around Boo's waist and swung her up into the air and then onto his shoulders.

  
Boo let out a startled shriek before she began to laugh. Small fingers tugged at the fin like frills that covered his head. "Again! Again! Again!" Boo cried pulling with each repeat of the word.  
"Stop pulling. Those things are attached." Sora ordered his voice just slightly stern. The pulling persisted for a few more seconds before Boo stopped because Sora could and would tug at Boo's hair if she didn't stop when he asked her.

  
"Thank you." Sora said after the tugging had finished. "Now let's see how high you can fly tonight."

  
6\. Blonde

  
Boo could remember just barely remember the night she had meet Sora and his friends. She could remember his blue eyes and the soft smile that had graced his feline like features. She could remember that he'd fought to protect her and that when she wasn't tucked safely away in the crook of Sulley's arms Sora had carried her himself. The pads on his fingers slightly rough against the bare skin of her arms.

  
She didn't remember much of the fighting only flashes of light across the room far from her. She remembered the Dream Eaters better than most things that happened that night and how they'd come when Sora had called them. They'd been a great swarm of noise and color that had torn through the Unversed like a hot knife through butter. She'd laughed at the sight of them and everything around her had buzzed with power.

  
Mostly however she remembered the man in the black coat that had called the Unversed. He'd scared her. He'd scared her more than anything else that had happened that night because that man had been a monster and not the good kind of monster.

  
He'd spoken to Sora and for a few seconds Sora hadn't been Sora at all. Instead he'd been another boy with blond hair and a black and white shirt. He'd spoken with a voice that wasn't his own and none of the others had noticed. Boo could remember the whine that had crawled out of her throat at the new voice. And then the man in black had tried to touch him and the other boy had faded away and left Sora standing in his place. Sora had struck back knocking the man's hand away and then the Unversed had come swarming the room like bee's ready to sting.

  
It would take years and wondering through a wrong door for Boo to find out the truth about what she'd seen that day. It'd taken her meeting Sora again in a world where she didn't belong for her to learn about Ven and Vanitus and about the others that had taken refuge in her masters heart.

 

7\. Peace Sign

  
Boo bounced on her feet as she watched Sora fiddle with his phone. He'd said that they were going to take a picture because his friends wanted to know what she looked like but couldn't come to Monstropolis themselves to meet her yet. So Sora was getting the camera on his phone ready to take a picture to send to them.

  
"All set?" Goofy asked as Sora handed him his phone.

  
"All set. It should send as soon as you take the picture." Sora said as he crouched down to Boo's level. "Wanna sit on my knee?"

  
"Peace sign!"

  
"We can do peace signs." Sora said as he steadied Boo so that she wouldn't topple off of his knee. While the fall wasn't a long one hitting the hard floor wouldn't feel nice. So Sora wrapped one arm around Boo's waist to keep her steady before turning to face Goofy.

  
Sora grinned showing every fang in his mouth while making a peace sign with his right hand.

  
"Say Sassafras!" Goofy cried a second before there was a soft clicking noise from Sora's phone. Picture taken Boo's wiggled out from under Sora's arm and darted over to Goofy so she could see the picture. Sora was only a few steps behind her.

  
Blue eyes blinked wide before Sora laughed.

  
"Boo? Do you know what a peace sign is?" Sora asked. Because there in the picture was Sora giving a peace sign while Boo looked like she was reaching for the camera all ten of her fingers spread out wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did make Boo a keyblade wielder. Drabble 6 was prompted by Propinkist. I hope I did okay. I went with Boo seeing Ven because he is actually kind of active in that part of the trailer. 
> 
> I am still taking prompts for this fic! So please send them if you have one!
> 
> Drabble 7 came from kira-vira's picture: https://kira-vera.tumblr.com/post/170721788513/i-cant-wait-omg

**Author's Note:**

> Each short was inspired by a picture of Sora and Boo over on tumblr. I'm open to prompts if anyone feels like giving them. I can't promise they'll be long but I'll try my best. I may group idea's together. It'll all depend on how long they are in the end though. I have a couple more idea's for these two that i hope will be types up and posted soon.
> 
> Part one was inspired by onacixii's art here: https://onacixii.tumblr.com/image/170765451971
> 
> Part two is from kimitsuruu: https://kimitsuruu.tumblr.com/post/170724561075
> 
> Part three come from destiny-islanders picture: http://destiny-islanders.tumblr.com/post/170745283337/i-dont-think-shes-ever-seen-a-cat


End file.
